


exploding christmas trees

by NotBettaRed



Series: bad ideas [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Gavin gets wrecked, Gavin is bossy, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, except maybe without the friends part, feelings what feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotBettaRed/pseuds/NotBettaRed
Summary: “Wasn’t sure you were even coming,” Gavin said as he stepped aside to let Hank in.“Yeah, well, I just keep making the same bad choices, don’t I?”---Seriously, there is no plot here. Just porn. Certainly no feelings. (Maybe a few.) Just enjoy the porn.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: bad ideas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745998
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	exploding christmas trees

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Hankvin for my birthday, so this is my gift to myself! :)

Hank grabbed his coffee mug and headed for the breakroom. It had been a long and boring day, and he needed a jolt of caffeine to carry him through the rest of his shift. Boring wasn’t a bad thing, not when exciting meant corpses or car chases or getting shot at. But boring did make the day seem to drag on forever.

The breakroom was empty, aside from Gavin, who was leaning against one of the tables and giving Hank a speculative look. He chose to ignore him. Just stuck his cup into the machine and waited for it to do its magic. When the coffee was done he started dumping in the sugar and fake powder creamer, and as he was stirring it up Gavin wandered over, pretending to be casual about it.

“So, Anderson,” he said, as Hank lifted the cup to his lips. “You banging RoboCop?”

Hank choked on his mouthful of coffee, and judging by Gavin’s smirk he had timed that question intentionally. “What the fuck, Reed? I’m pretty sure that’s none of your business.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Well I was thinking about asking you for drinks tonight,” he said, “but if you’ve got something going with the plastic, then I’m out. Because _gross_.”

“Classy,” Hank said, shooting a glare at Gavin but not really managing to put any heat behind it. “And no, I’m not sleeping with Connor.”

“So that’s a yes to drinks?”

“Maybe I’ll think about it,” Hank said. He wouldn’t have to think very hard, it had, after all, been something of a dry spell lately. Actually, it had been since the last time that Gavin suggested ‘drinks’, and that had been before the revolution.

Gavin smirked, looking far too smug, like Hank had already said yes. Hank decided it was only fair to antagonize him a little. “That why you have such a problem with Connor?” he asked. “Getting jealous, Reed?”

 _”No!”_ Gavin said angrily, his face turning red. “Like I give a fuck what you do.”

Hank grinned, “Yeah, sure,” he said. “You just keep telling yourself that.” Feeling more than a little smug himself, he took his coffee and headed back to his desk.

\---

Ten minutes before the shift ended, his phone dinged three times in quick succession.

**my place in an hour  
** **bring booze**  
**and pizza**

Hank looked up from his phone, saw Gavin staring at him from across the bullpen, one eyebrow raised. He rolled his eyes and flipped him the bird. Then he pulled up the website for a nearby pizza place--conveniently located next to a liquor store--and started placing an order.

\---

Hank tossed his keys to Connor, “Take the car home, I’ve got something I need to do. I’ll catch a cab.”

Connor snatched the keys out of the air and frowned slightly. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just a thing,” Hank said evasively. “I’ll probably be late, so could you walk Sumo?”

\---

Hank knocked on the door, two pizzas balanced on one arm with a bottle of Black Lamb in its paper bag lying on top. He didn’t have to wait long before he heard the sound of locks turning, then the door swung open. Gavin had obviously taken the time to shower. His hair was still damp and he had changed out of his work clothes into a black tee and soft looking pants.

“Wasn’t sure you were even coming,” Gavin said as he stepped aside to let Hank in.

“Yeah, well, I just keep making the same bad choices, don’t I?” Hank replied, but there was an unfortunate trace of fondness in his tone.

Gavin huffed out a slight laugh and shook his head, “Whatever, asshole.” He headed into the kitchen, pulling glasses from a cabinet. “You want some ice for that crap you drink?”

“Don’t bother,” Hank said, “and it’s better than that bottom shelf paint thinner you like.” He dropped the pizza boxes onto the coffee table and sank down onto the couch. Gavin’s cat gave him a reproachful look but let out a short rumbling purr when he reached over to scratch it behind the ears.

Gavin came back with two glasses and a frosty looking bottle of vodka. He sat down, flipped open the top pizza box, and wrinkled his nose at the pepperoni and sausage. “The other one better not be covered in dead animals,” he griped.

“Yeah, yeah, like I could forget.” Hank slid the bottom box out and pushed it across the table. “Anchovies are a vegetable, right?”

The pizza--a whitesauce monstrosity involving artichoke--was given a long, critical look, before Gavin nodded and admitted, “Okay, good choice.” He grabbed a slice of pizza, picked up the remote, and loaded up a movie.

“Not this one again,” Hank complained as the opening scene started. The third movie in the Die Hard reboot--which was an insult to the originals--was quite possibly the worst movie ever made.

“You always say that. Then you always laugh when the Christmas tree explodes.”

“Because it’s so fucking _stupid._ ”

They ate the pizza, and watched the movie--which was somehow even worse than Hank remembered--and put a significant dent in the alcohol supply. When the Christmas tree exploded Hank tried and failed not to laugh.

“See? Fucking told you,” Gavin said. "So now that I've been proven right _again_..."

Gavin put his glass down and stood up. He grabbed the half eaten slice of pizza out of Hank’s hand and tossed it back in the box. Any protest that Hank might have made died when Gavin pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. No one could deny that Gavin spent way too much time at the gym, and the results showed. Even though he had seen it countless times before, Hank felt his mouth go dry. Apparently they were skipping the rest of the movie.

“What? See something you like, old man?” Gavin taunted. He stepped closer and lowered himself down over Hank’s lap, one knee to either side. 

Hank grabbed a handful of Gavin’s hair and dragged him down for a kiss. His other hand went exploring and was quite happy to discover that Gavin hadn’t bothered with boxers beneath his pants. He grabbed a handful of ass and dragged him closer, pressing their groins together. That got a satisfying noise out of Gavin, making his jaw drop open, and Hank took the opportunity to press his tongue deeper into the other man’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Gavin said, pulling back slightly. “Fucking missed this.” His hands were busy unbuttoning Hank’s shirt. “Hate how much you turn me on,” he said as he pushed the shirt off Hank’s shoulders. 

“Hate it so much you keep coming back for more?” Hank teased as he wriggled out of the shirt. 

_”Yes,”_ Gavin said emphatically as his hands splayed across Hank’s chest. “You’re an asshole and you know it,” he said, and his fingernails dug in just enough to burn. “But _fuck_.” He leaned in and pressed his mouth to Hank’s neck, sucking hard for a moment, a flash of tongue then the press of teeth.

Hank hissed and threaded his fingers in Gavin’s hair. That was going to leave a mark and he knew it, but right then he just couldn’t care. The spark of pain sent a jolt of electricity straight to his dick and Hank groaned. He got one hand between them, shoved it down the front of Gavin’s pants, and wrapped his fingers around him, squeezing just hard enough to make Gavin curse.

“Fuck,” Gavin said, as he thrust into Hank’s fist. “Ease up, I’m too close.”

He did not ease up. Hank had always gotten off on just how easy it was to make Gavin come, and just how easy it was to get him going all over again. His thumb rubbed over the head of Gavin’s cock, precum easing the way, and it just took a few more strokes to tip him over the edge.

Gavin tried to muffle his cries against Hank’s neck, panting against his skin, his whole body shaking with residual tremors. “You bastard,” he said, somewhat reverently. 

“It’s not my fault you’re so easy,” Hank said. He fisted his free hand in Gavin’s hair, used it to turn his head and bring their mouths together, and took full advantage of the post-orgasmic daze to steal a kiss that was far gentler than Gavin would usually allow.

Gavin returned the kiss for a moment and then bit down on Hank’s lower lip. “None of that soft shit,” he complained. He turned the kiss into something rougher, and grabbed a handful of Hank’s hair, tugging just hard enough to sting.

Hank gave Gavin’s dick a slow stroke, feeling it twitch with renewed interest. “Lift up,” he said, using his free hand to tug Gavin’s pants down more. When Gavin complied, Hank moved his cum soaked hand down and back, working one of his fingers into Gavin’s ass.

“Fuck yeah, more of that,” Gavin demanded, grinding down against Hank’s hand.

Hank got another finger in there, fucking Gavin open with his fingers and enjoying the soft moans he was drawing out. He curled his fingers, pressed hard, and was rewarded with a gasp and a curse.

“Fuck, okay, stop,” Gavin said breathlessly. “Need you inside of me _now_. Bedroom.” He pushed himself off of Hank, let his pants drop to the floor, and then grabbed Hank’s arm, practically dragging him to his feet.

Hank followed, more than willingly, shedding his own jeans along the way. When they reached the bedroom, Gavin shoved him down and Hank made his way to the center of the bed. “Come on, then,” he said, giving his dick a few encouraging strokes.

Gavin crawled his way up from the foot of the bed, pausing to run his tongue up Hank’s dick. “God damn,” he said, “was your cock always this big?” He fit his mouth around it, sliding down, gagging slightly when it hit the back of his throat. 

Hank grabbed a handful of Gavin’s hair, thrusting slowly and letting out a long string of profanities as Gavin’s tongue worked around him, getting him nice and slick. “Don’t get distracted,” Hank warned. “If you actually want this up your ass…”

Gavin let out a moan, the vibrations of which made Hank curse and twitch. He sucked hard, then pulled away, his tongue making a few last passes over the head of Hank’s dick. “Can’t blame me for getting greedy,” he said breathlessly. “Perfect fucking cock. Not fucking _fair_.”

Bracing one hand on Hank’s shoulder, Gavin lined himself up. The other hand was around Hank’s dick, holding him into position. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Gavin said, as he slowly sank down.

Hank’s hands were around Gavin’s hips, squeezing hard enough to probably leave bruises. It took all of his willpower to keep from thrusting up as hard as he could. It was just so tight and hot, and fuck, they really should have used some actual lube because the friction alone was almost enough to push Hank over the edge.

Once Hank was fully sheathed, Gavin shifted slowly, letting out some truly delicious whimpers as he twitched and clenched around him. “Okay,” Gavin gasped out, “you can move. Fuck. _Please._ ”

He didn’t waste any time, thrusting up hard, his feet braced against the mattress. Gavin ground down, just as hard, his whole body tensing. “Yes, so good, just like that,” he choked out.

Hank wrapped his hand around Gavin’s dick, twisting and letting his thumb stroke over the head, impatient to feel Gavin clenching around him. It didn’t take long. A few more thrusts, a few more strokes, and Gavin was breaking apart, his whole body shuddering.

“That’s all it takes,” Hank teased, “a dick up your ass and you fall apart. I don’t even really have to try.” He gave a few more thrusts as Gavin came apart around him, “So fucking easy.” 

Gavin slumped forward, as his dick twitched between them, his whole body going lax. Hank ran his hand down Gavin’s back, his fingers ghosting over his ass, then he surged up, rolling them over, pinning Gavin beneath him.

Hank wasn’t done yet, not even close, but he loved how limp and pliant Gavin was beneath him. He pushed Gavin’s knees towards his chest, almost folding him in half, and pounded in just as hard as he could. It felt so good. So tight and hot. Hank kept thrusting, his mind going blank, lost in the sensations.

He didn’t want to stop. It felt too good. But all too soon the surge of sensations overwhelmed him. “Fuck, so good,” Hank gasped out. “You feel so perfect.” He thrust in harder, deeper, getting overwhelmed. Then he was lost. He spent himself deep inside Gavin’s ass, his fingers digging in hard, uncaring of the marks he left behind.

Hank pushed himself up, and to the side, dropping down beside Gavin on the bed. It took him several minutes to catch his breath. “So good,” Hank said again. “You’re always so good for me.” He let his hand slide down Gavin’s chest, then farther, and was not at all surprised to find that he was hard again.

“Don’t think I can,” Gavin gasped out, “not again,” but he thrust up into Hank’s hand all the same.

“One more,” Hank insisted, “you can do it.” He gave Gavin a few more strokes, then his hand slid down, his fingers pressing inside. Gavin’s hole was loose and wet, completely fucked out, but it twitched tightly around Hank’s fingers. He just kept fucking his fingers in, gentle but relentless, until Gavin fell apart again, almost sobbing.

There were tears on Gavin’s face, and Hank carefully brushed them away before stealing one more soft kiss. He wrapped one arm around him, pulled him close to his chest, and pressed another kiss against the back of his neck.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Gavin said. “No sleepovers.” One of his hands reached up, grabbing onto Hank’s arm, pulling it tighter around him and all but forbidding him from leaving.

“Yeah, yeah, I know the rules,” Hank said. He buried his face in the back of Gavin’s neck and breathed out, the world already going foggy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm _trying_ to make something with plot happen for these idiots, but in the meantime, hope you enjoyed the porn.


End file.
